Infinite Glory
by KrazyKaiser
Summary: "It is better to create than to learn! Creating is the essence of life." - Julius Caesar. Even after the horrors of WW3 (2014-2025), becoming a politician has never became this common and popular. Since the creation of IS, women have now became the dominant gender of society in every aspect. However, what would happen if you add a man called, Ichika Orimura, into the picture?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, Goodgame Empire, Forge of Empires, Civilization Series, or any Communist documentaries**

**Warning: This story is pro-Communist and it will have ideas that are integrated into the point of view and ideology of Ichika's slight AU personality. If you are an anti-communist, please kindly do not read this story, this is only for entertainment and I have no intention to support or spread the ideas of Communism. Also, this story is a slight AU because of the involvement of political elements and matters in this story. Now I will not allow reviews regarding any severe negativity to the story, I have created this story from the bottom of my heart than just entertainment. If you are those people out there who are to post a review in severe negativity, the following consequences will be a permanent block and the deliberate act of censorship and I will not be responsible for your complaints or your actions. Viewer's discretion is advised.**

**Infinite Glory**

**Chapter 1: My Comrades are all Girls**

-0-

"_This is…this is much harder than I expected." _Ichika mumbled unintelligible like an angry Adolf Hitler from those Hitler parodies on YouTube.

"_Alright, play cool." _Ichika reassured himself in his thoughts as he was trying to keep his cool in the classroom around him. He was in the most awkward situation of his life. It wasn't just a brief situation; it was the longest situation he had ever been in; all the classmates in the classroom were girls.

_"This is difficult." _Ichika thought as he was being stared at by all the girls in the classroom.

_"I know that this school would be all girls, but dame this pressure is going to kill me." _The most intense look he was getting was from Houki who was in the same row. But besides Houki staring at him, there was something amongst the students in the classroom that made them look unique to the way they ruled. In other words, there were some small accessories that the people were wearing that made them stand out to identify themselves as ruler.

There were some students that had colored rings on their index finger, while there were other students that had a rank patch sewed onto either their shoulders or sewed on their chest; kind of like badges on a general's uniform. But Ichika wasn't even close to any of what the girls were wear; instead, he was wearing the casual IS uniform along with trousers and also a black and red checkered tie he put on and tucking his tie behind his IS uniform but still leaving it to stand out, like a suit and tie configuration.

Ichika was too lost in his thought to notice that he was being called on.

"Ichika? Ichika please answer." Ichika was surprised to hear his name called.

"H-Hai!" Ichika jumped out of his seat. The other girls started to laugh at his actions.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Maya looked like she was about to cry.

"No it my fault, I was too lost in my thoughts. So why did you call me?"

"We're introducing ourselves. We're now on O."

"I see, well then my name is Ichika Orimura." This got a lot of people a little disappointed to Ichika for his lack of words in his introduction.

"Okay then to the next student." Maya said. During the roll call however, Chifuyu entered the room and the girls immediately started shrieking.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your biggest fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyushu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from Southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu couldn't believe how the girls were acting. She had to put a stop to it.

"Urusai!" Chifuyu yelled. Everyone shut their mouths when they heard her.

"I swear they give me all the crazy ones. I'll have you people memorize into how to begin and rule your country for the first four months, after that we will be moving on into the next era. Do I make myself clear?" The entire class immediately said yes and unity.

"Good then we'll now begin the class." Chifuyu started to teach a lesson with Maya.

-0-

"As everyone knows, the proper name for IS is Infinite Stratos." Maya started with the lesson. "It's a highly advanced simulator developed in Japan. When it was first developed 10 years ago, it was originally developed to train politicians and help them under how politics today work, but currently development in this field is currently halted. Due to the Alaska Treaty, it's also prohibited from being used by the militaries or nation-states around the world. Now it's used solely used for competition and a form of sport."

"And this IS academy is the world's only educational institution with the objective to train IS users. With students coming here from all over the world, studying in order to become users. Youths from various countries will work every day in order to improve their skills." Maya continued. "With that, let's study hard during these next 2½ years starting off from today."

"Yes." the whole class replied in unity again.

"_To supplement that, the IS can only be used by females. The only male in the world who can use it is me."_ Ichika thought to himself in shock before putting on a hidden disappointed expression _"But everybody is a female while I'm just the only guy in this academy. I don't understand the reason myself."_

-0-

It was now the break after the third hour of class and Ichika was already becoming popular among other students.

"It's that boy, the world's only male IS user." one girl chatted away to another.

"He operated the IS during the entrance exam." another blurred out as she chatted away with her friends.

"It was international big news."

"He entered this school just as expected."

"Why don't you try to talking to him?"

"Maybe I'll go."

"Wait a minute, you didn't intend on leaving us behind, did you?"

All what Ichika could do as he listened to the chatter around him was just waiting until class began again. Again, in another similar disappointed expression, he thought to himself once again in doubting himself _"Someone, save me from this situation."_ It was when he had finished his thoughts just right now that he was confronted by Houki.

Houki had changed quite a lot since Ichika had last seen her in his childhood time. She had long black hair and a green base ribbon with black stripes tied around her hair as a ponytail, and parted at her forehead, she has dark blue eyes, and usually wears her IS Academy uniform with high stockings that creates a thigh-high Zettai Ryouiki. That was not all either; there was one last thing that made her stand out from the other students to classify her as an IS representative. She had a vertical column of 5 red stars on each side of her collar that made her stand out as a high ranking IS user, which made her looks very deceiving.

Houki stood in front of Ichika for a moment before she turned her head to the left and asked for something in permission "Can I have a moment?"

-0-

**Rooftop…**

"So why did you call me out here?" Ichika asked a bit unknown to Houki's reasoning.

"Uhm…" Houki said before she became nervous of her answer as she held the guard rails.

Despite her lack of a proper answer, Ichika started off with another question "It's been 6 years since I've seen you. You have something to say to me, right?"

But yet again, Houki was looking as if she was growing nervous to the point where she wanted to run away, but she still held on.

There was a moment of silence before Ichika referenced to his question "Come to think of it."

Houki then finally spoke out but she didn't turn her head as she was too nervous and surprised to look at him "Wh-what is it?"

"Last year, you won the national kendo competition, right? Congratulations." Ichika asked another question with some pride into it.

"How do you know that?" Houki turned completely towards him in a flash.

Ichika chuckled extremely brief before he replied "Why? Well, I saw it in the newspaper."

"Why do you even read the newspaper?" Ichika asked somewhat suspicious of his actions.

"Ahh also," Ichika began as he turned his back to Houki briefly before turning back to her finishing his reply "long time no see. It's been 6 years, but I knew that it was Houki immediately."

Houki had a growling face before it turned into a lightly surprised look before she said "Eh?"

"Your hairstyle is even the same." Ichika complemented.

"You sure have a good memory." Houki happily acknowledged.

"Well I can't forget about my childhood friend." Ichika replied before Houki looked at him with yet a lightly startled look before he did the same thing with confusion before the bell rang moments later.

-0-

**Classroom…**

Several hours had passed since Houki and Ichika have met and the students were in the next break hour.

Ichika was viewing his country's economical charts and it was a bit ugly so far that gave him a rather cheap fast start in the ancient times technology tree (where everyone else it). Overall, he had no international contact with anyone yet, he had planned his own economy under his control. His way of planning his own economy was an unusual way to start a nation/civilization, as everyone else allowed free trade and let their economy strive as they go by.

Ichika on the other hand was taking the hard way as he viewed the details of his overall economy. Essentially, he is literally running a command economy; a system where the government makes all economical decisions, and, where political leaders (including Ichika himself) identify the country's economic needs and determines how to fulfill them. Ichika began setting several but high quotas to increase the output of materials and food. To reach these goals, he recently limited consumer goods 8 minutes ago; which puts him in a state of worry at his economic results on his country's economical charts. He succeeded in increasing the production of iron and wood at 20%, and bumping food production to 20%, but he is now facing a prologue to triggering a famine. He is not going to allow for a famine to hit his country on the first day of coming to the IS academy, and he will not allow this to ruin his reputation of being the first and only boy to operate an IS.

Now that break has arrived, Ichika is already coming of a solution to stop the triggering of a famine; he plans to put his wealth ambitions aside and focuses on territorial gains, where he will expand his territory to produce more food with the correct supply of money and materials up his sleeve. But before he could launch his solution to further improve his country's economy and save it from starting a famine, he was approached by a blond IS student. The blond girl stood there and did nothing as she asked him a simple question "Can I have a moment?"

"Is there something you need?" Ichika said.

"Do you not know who I am?" The girl first asked as if she was offended.

"I'm sorry, but no." Ichika kind of undetectable scoffed.

"Well you should be honored to be able talk to Cecilia Alcott. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"No I haven't." Ichika bluntly said.

"I'm the representative candidate of England."

"I see, good for you." Ichika went back to getting his stuff ready.

"Hey don't ignore me." Cecilia said infuriated.

"What do you want?" Ichika blurted out and before Cecilia could say anything, the bell rung and.

"Everyone in your seats I'm starting class right now!" Chifuyu ordered and anyone who wasn't in their spot, rushed to their seat.

-0-

**Room 1025…**

Before long, class had ended at around noon and it marked the end of the first day of school so far. It was now night-time and Ichika wasted no time in finding his new dormitory.

"Here it is room 1025." Ichika said to himself confirming the room number before he entered the new dormitory. But before he could turn the keys in the doorknob, the door was already unlocked as he felt the loose twist in the knob as he turned the keys. This was sort of unusual, and this was not the first time that Ichika would come to his doorsteps with the door unlocked.

So instead of wanting to go inside, he took the keys out and instead stood outside refreshing himself before he made a few light knocks, like a mafia gunman knocking on the door of the bank warning his friends that are inside robbing the bank that the cops have arrived.

Shortly behind the door, there was a muffled feminine voice that sounded so familiar earlier today "Is someone there. Ah, you must be my new roommate. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for coming out like this." What Ichika doesn't know behind the dormitory door is that Houki had just stepped out of the shower room as she had a towel wrapped around her.

Strangely to Ichika's gut, he decided to wait even longer before wanting to knock again as he had heard the bathroom door open even though it was muffled behind the dormitory door that he was standing in front of. So to carefully time his next knock, he pressed his left ear against the door listening to Houki's silence as she made her way to a presumed drawer and got herself dressed a couple minutes later. Just as he thought that she had shut the drawer, he knocked three times on the door again, but he was a bit prepared for the worst thing reply he could get.

Momentarily after he knocked on the door, he stood up casually again and made himself decent for Houki as she walked over to the door and opened it. Ichika quickly gave a blank face with confusion as did Houki for a short moment before Houki sputtered "Ichika? What are you doing here?"

As planned, Ichika secretly lied to her as in reply to her question "I'm sorry, but…I can assure you that this was no accident, but I'm your roommate."

Houki left a brief silence before proposing as believing Ichika's lie a bit "What happened to you, you don't have your own dormitory?"

"I'm telling you the truth, but I'm not assigned to have my own dormitory. I'm assigned to this dormitory, 1025." Ichika replied as he showed the number slip from his hand and showed it to Houki before she gave her own feedback.

At first as it seemed, Houki looked at him as if she was going to give him a light frown before closing the door and leaving him outside. But that's where things went unexpected for Ichika; Houki looked at the number slip for a moment before she looked up at Ichika before nodding her head once and agreeing to bring him inside "Come in then."

Ichika entered the new dormitory and it was quite a sight for him as he passed the bathroom to his left and saw the dormitory. 2 large beds appeared in front of his eyes, arranged side by side, along with a clothes drawer in between the 2 large beds.

"Okay so we're roommates so we should get along right."

"How can you say that? A boy and a girl shouldn't share the same room after the age of 7." Houki proposed as she sort of blushed while Ichika was busy paying attention at one of the things that were making the bedrooms special. Another feature that Ichika noticed was above and behind the back of the bed-frame was the placement of the countries' flags. The flag of Houki's country, Fuso, was hung at a vertical display. Her flag was a consisted of three vertical bands of red, white and red, with a golden star-flower symbol in the center as a symbol of Fuso's possible national plant or whatever it means to Ichika as he observed the flag.

"But we don't have a choice. I could take weeks for a new room to open up. So we'll have to deal with it. So we should get a long as we can." Ichika supported as he set his briefcase on the left side of the bed before making a realization about Houki's flag. It turns out, as Ichika looked up above and behind his bed; there was a vertical rectangular LED TV screen that was completely blank with nothing on it. As to this realization, Ichika looked at Houki's flag again saw that her flag was being shown on the vertical rectangular LED TV screen that was above and behind her bed-frame.

At the right timing as he could possibly get with his luck, he was able to hear Houki's confirmation "Alright then, now then we should set up some rules. How about the shower time; my time will be from 7 to 8, your time will be 8 to 9."

"That's a little late. Why is yours so late?" Ichika asked with curiosity as he raised one eyebrow up and one down at Houki.

"I have kendo practice."

"Don't they have showers there." Ichika had known a couple sport clubs in his old school that the sports club had showers. But it was strange for the IS academy to not have showers close by at some clubs.

"They do, but I don't feel right if it isn't my shower."

"In other words you're shy. I guess that's fine then. Wait, does the bathroom have a toilet?"

"No." Houki replied honestly.

"Oh man, this is bad, very bad." Ichika said as he was able to avoid a sticky situation. They began to settle out the other rules for the room. When it came time to sleep both were surprised then they felt easy sleeping next to each other.

-0-

**The Next Day…**

Before long the next day, some time passes on throughout the day before class ended.

"Alright now that the lesson is out-of-the-way, we will now decide who will be the class representative who will be competing in the inter-class tournament. The class representative will not only just compete in the tournament, but attend to student political meetings as well as peacekeeping meetings. You can consider it something like a president, or a class leader. Any volunteers? Self nomination or nominating of others, either way." Chifuyu said. A girl suddenly spoke out.

"I nominate Orimura-kun."

"I do to." Several girls said the same thing before another girl did so too "I vote for Ichika."

Chifuyu crossed her arms before she continued "Are there any other opinions? If there are none, he shall be elected without vote."

Before he could speak, Cecilia spoke out as if she was in a worker's strike.

"I cannot stand for this and I can't acknowledge that!" Cecilia rebelled as she stood up from her desk.

Cecilia started going all 'Adolf Hitler' on Ichika and the class as she continued "This type of selection is unacceptable! Having a man as our class representative is nothing more than shame! Do you ask this Cecilia Alcott to bear that shame for a whole year? Leading such a country with backward underdeveloped level of culture and economical strength like this, is such an unbearable pain to me."

Ichika stood his grounds purely with militaristic posture as he shot back his own rebellion "That same underdevelopment goes for you, Britney."

Before Cecilia could make a reply to the insult, Ichika continued defying Cecilia's protest "Look at you, the people in your colonies hate you and you still try to flaunt your influence to my country? The country of Britannia has so few things to pride itself with, as though if there wasn't any other materialistic empire pleading for power, that includes you."

"Are you daring to insult my country?" Cecilia demanded.

Ichika didn't say anything as he gave Cecilia a frown as if he was Joseph Stalin getting annoyed with too much people cheering for him when he is trying to give a speech.

There was a brief silence before Cecilia pointed a finger at Ichika and declared "This is war!"

"You would say that, that's the way to do it rather than debating." Ichika supported.

"If you dare lose on purpose, I will make you become my colony! No, worse, you shall be conquered and you're land will be mine!" Cecilia said as she went to the right of her desk and stood almost 2 yards away from Ichika, face to face.

"Are you threatening me about the results of my failure?" Ichika defied Cecilia "That makes this a complete declaration of war!"

"That's enough!" Chifuyu barked before she settled the score "So that settles it. The war will be held next Monday. It will take place at the 3rd battle zone. Orimura and Alcott, make sure your militaries are well prepared."

-0-

**A week later…**

It was the day of the war and Ichika was currently on the control platform surveying the battle-zone down below for his and Cecilia's country. The battle-zone that was already uploaded down below was definitely a bit not his cup of tea; the reason being is because the battle-zone had a coastline that ran to the left north then the east before stopping more than several miles into his country; Baltland. Above the control platform was his flag hanging in the vertical display; his flag was made up of a red canton, red and white stripes across his flag, and a golden gear in the canton of his flag. Currently right now, he was getting his spearmen into position around the border of Baltland along with his galley's sailing into defensive position to create a blockade around Baltland against Britannia's naval invasion.

Inside one of the computer rooms, Houki, Chifuyu, and Maya were watching Ichika above prepare his defense forces against Cecilia's Britannian invasion out at sea and on land. At the same time they were watching his preparation against Cecilia, Maya and Chifuyu were monitoring the communication lines with each of Ichika and Cecilia's country.

"Ichika. Cecilia has got her invasion force already ready; you're all clear to engage." Maya said as she cut at the right timing to warn Ichika.

Ichika quickly got busy with moving his swordsmen secretly across the battleground alongside the hillsides of the battle-zone as his only attack force against the Britannian invasion. But his swordsmen were going to attack directly against the Britannian army, they were concentrated to strike on a crucial target of every country since the beginning of time; supply routes. The targets were already searched by a handful of scouts before Ichika disposed the scouts to prevent the chance of his raid attacks being discovered just moments earlier before the battle to come.

According to the reports from his scouts, Britannia was in control of 17 neighboring colonies that were all crucial to its supplements in trade, raw materials, and money. But out of the 17 colonies, 5 of them were chosen as specific targets to weaken and stop Britannia without any offensive aggravation. 4 colonies were chosen as important supply areas to Britannia; 2 in the east, 1 in the south, and 1 directly deep in the north. There was 1 more colony that was crucial to 1/3 of Britannia's naval production that one was located up in the north; directly sitting along the northern coastline and being a colony north of Britannia (which was partially landlocked).

But offset of the swordsmen top secret destination to the colonies, Cecilia wasted no time in moving her armies and navy across the land and stopping only a mile away from the Baltland border. With 50 archers, 20 swordsmen, 10 catapults and 50 horsemen in each army (which there were 5 armies, compared to Ichika having 1 army of 500 spearmen defending Baltland with no archers, catapults or horsemen to support them), Ichika's Baltland army is no match against the greater numbers of archers and horsemen positioned ready to invade Baltland. To add to Ichika's armed forces, he only has 60 swordsmen at his total offensive arsenal (with 10 of those swordsmen already advancing secretly towards Britannia's targeted colonies). With no catapults at Ichika's defense arsenal, he was already beginning to enter a world of hurt at this final stage to war at this point if he doesn't cut off Britannia's supply lines.

It wasn't long before Cecilia came through the communication line and in offering one last request "Here's your last chance."

Ichika was not in the mood to wait for cheesy quotes as he demanded "For what?"

"It's a given that this will be a total victory for me. If you apologize now, I might consider arranging peace conferences to propose on forgiving you." Cecilia furthermore ruled as she continued "If not, then I must say to disperse. Disperse or you will be fired upon."

Ichika kept a stern and blank warlike face before he refused with his own words "There is only one republic that can stand. I can only say never to you, as you'll be the one who will be begging to stop and admit defeat."

"Who else is to be ruled by an absolute conservative like you?" Ichika asked directly with no regret before finishing off "Nobody of course and you must be stopped for this."

"We'll see about that." Cecilia smirked as she cut communications with Ichika before leaving a brief silence on the battle-zone. Shortly, Cecilia's armies started moving slowly and gradually while the catapults stayed behind and reload their arms back to throw a volley of rocks upon the Baltland defenders. Out on the coast, the Britannian galleys were at a prowl speed as they were gradually gaining speed to charge right through the Baltland blockade. The horsemen were staying behind with the catapults with the horses at the ready to charge through the Baltland formation and divert panic into the hearts of the Baltland defenders.

But, Ichika had to buy some time for his swordsmen to get inside the colonies of Britannia and start sabotaging the roads connecting farmland and trade to Britannia towns and cities. If Ichika can buy enough time for his swordsmen to sabotage the roads and trade routes, he can economically defeat Britannia, as of his predictions of Britannia already having a small handful of civil unrests from the bit of unpopularity from Cecilia (who is crowned as the Queen of Britannia).

So in order to buy time, Ichika kept his entire defensive forces on standby and hold their positions. "Hold." Ichika said through his communication lines to his defenses before repeating it again a minute later "Hold. Hold it. Hold it."

After another minute went by, one of his commanders on one of the defensive flanks came through his communication lines and barked "I think we held out long enough, Chancellor!"

Ichika was running out of time; the Britannian navy and armies were closing in on the Baltland defenses, and he had to act quickly or never. However, he didn't make a single move yet; he was viewing in on his swordsmen and saw that they were only a bit inside the colonies and they were almost close to the roads as they approached fast and prepared to destroy them. Then, he looked back at his defensive forces and saw that the Britannian armies were only 300 meters away from the Baltland defenses, and the worst of all; they are all getting faster and faster as they closed in with the navy picking up speeds. But briefly, he looked away to his swordsmen again and saw 4 of them already beginning to destroy a network of roads before he jerked his head back to the defensive lines and shout only one command "Now, let them have it!"

The Baltland's first front of the defensive formation launched their spears at the Britannian swordsmen and killing 41 swordsmen before the Baltland spearmen took out their swords and remained into a defensive position before they were met with a startling surprise from the Britannians. A mile away from the Baltland defenses, all the catapults and the archers unleashed their devastating payload of arrows and rocks and boulders onto the Baltland defenders. The spearmen remained in their positions with their shields up at the raining arrows and rocks as the Britannian swordsmen used this to their advantage to close the distance on the defenders and start slaughtering about 23 spearmen that were left wide open from the raining arrows and rocks.

-0-

**(Time-Lapse: 2 Hours and 3 minutes)**

Meanwhile for Cecilia, she had a smirk on her face as she watched her armies and the navy devastate the Baltland defenders. Her confidence was sky-rocketing as she watched the arrows and rocks rain down on the Baltland spearmen. It was at that point where her confidence would cost her.

As she was busy monitoring the invasion both at sea and out on land, she was too busy to notice the Baltland swordsmen sabotaging the trade routes connecting the colonies with Britannia until it was too late. And when she was too late, it was there that the economical graph of Britannia popped up in front of the monitoring screen that Cecilia was watching from. Her highly confident smirk was instantly replaced with a shocked blank face as she saw the points on the economical graph start declining. If that wasn't worse enough, her income was declining as the expenses slowly decreased but they were double to triple as much higher than the income. This was completely bad for Cecilia, she's now beginning to lose more than thousands of money and hundreds of gold; which are both critical to supporting the war efforts against Baltland.

As if that wasn't enough furthermore, civil unrests were beginning to pop up more spontaneously than usual. She was getting spammed with notices of civil unrests breaking out in almost every town and several cities. Everything was spiraling out of control for Cecilia, and she was about to shriek with all her breath until her own shock took over her emotions briefly. She was definitely stunned as she quickly snapped out of her shock and quickly muttered to herself "That son of! I'm going to kill him!"

She was mumbling the rest of the time as she logged into the maps of Britannian territory and was greeted with a mess. The map showed 3 colonies with a huge chunk of control cut off from them as she then noticed that there the roads connecting to the colonies were mangled. As she was about to get to one of the towns closest to the colonies being cut off, a 4th colony just vanished off of the map to the west. Cecilia only saw the colony disappear off of the right corner of her eye as she went into construction options before going back to the map again to see the missing western colony.

"You bastard. How dare for him to unofficially attack me like that." Cecilia growled before she went into her construction options and went about getting busy getting workers out onto the field to reconnect the roads.

-0-

**(During the same time-lapse)**

Ichika chuckled to himself as he watched his swordsmen destroy the roads at a time and disrupt the supply routes of Britannia. Even though he only has 60 swordsmen, he was instantly turning the tables of the war despite his defending army of now 289 spearmen and now only 60 galleys left (out of 80 that were sunk during the defense).

"What gives?" Ichika said proudly to himself as he can only presumably see from a distance that Cecilia was distracted. But in the meantime, he must concentrate back onto finishing up the defense.

So he looked back over to the screen monitoring the battlefield out on land and out at sea and saw his first sign of victory even if it was 15 minutes into the war. The first victory for him was out on land.

Despite the large number of horsemen within the Britannian formations, the spearmen were able to engage them by solely attack their horses first before attacking the riders. Out of 250 horsemen in total, there were only 32 horsemen left. Among the Britannian causalities, out of 250 archers, 100 swordsmen, and 50 catapults; 198 archers, and 47 catapults were still remaining, along with no Britannian swordsmen left. At this turning point, the archers had no arrows left and the catapults had no type of heavy projectiles left to bombard the defenses any longer. But however, with these impressive casualties, the Baltland defenses suffered almost hard.

Out 500 spearmen who defended the frontline and the borders of Baltland, 289 spearmen were left standing; just enough to thinly defend the borders and to keep the frontline still protected, with the exception of unprotected Baltland towns and cities. But so far, Baltland still stood firmly and held itself together for a little longer. In spite of Baltland's victory out on land, the first sign of prologue civil unrests were beginning to occur in a few Baltland towns as the result of a republic's weakness of war weariness.

On the other hand out on the coast, the war still rages on as 3 more Baltland galleys are sent to the bottom of the Baltland coast. With only 57 galleys left, it may seem that the Baltland navy is reaching an inevitable breaking point that is ready to happen. With an unknown count of Britannian galleys left, the Baltland navy cannot hold out any longer with their losing number of 1½ galleys per minute. 57 Baltland galleys is an ugly number for the navy at the moment, because the blockade is thinly defended, and it's getting thinner and thinner as more Britannian vessels keep coming and coming and coming.

It all seemed endless until one of the Britannian galleys turned around and started retreating to Britannian waters. It seemed unusual for the Britannian galleys to see such a thing, until another galley started turning around and heading to safety as of the first Britannian galley. It looked like the crew members onboard may be being a shipload of cowards, but it was soon realized that other tiny fleets of galleys were beginning to go into the opposite direction of the Baltland blockade. Before long, almost the entire Britannian naval fleet was retreating back to Britannian waters as the Baltland blockade witness such the turn of events.

Before the Baltland blockade could cheer victoriously, Ichika gave out an announcement to both the Baltland navy and the army "All friendly troops – we are no longer on the defense. I repeat, we are no longer on the defense. We are victorious!"

-0-

**(At the end of the time-lapse)**

As the last of the Britannia navy and army retreats back to Britannia, the Baltland defenders begin to cheer loud and proud along with the crew members on the Baltland galleys cheering away at their victorious defense. The civil unrests that were about to occur in Baltland's towns and cities stopped immediately as they quickly cheer to the news of the victorious defense. And before long, Cecilia brought her communication signal together in request from Ichika "Well, aren't you going to finish me off?" Ichika can tell from the holographic screen that Cecilia was beaten.

Ichika kept a moment of silence before he gave a reply that shocked everybody in the entire stadium "I pay gladly. But, no."

"EHHHH!" everybody yelled in a shocked surprise from Ichika's abstain. But before the announcer continued, Ichika shared a handful of words to Cecilia as a reason to his refusal "You thought I was going to literally invade Britannia once I ward you off from my country. But your highness, I could bury you a hundred times and I never would succeed." He left another moment of silence before he gave Cecilia an obvious heads up as he heard a bit of angry protesters and continued furthermore "Listen. Listen to the hate of your people right now. You had been their only person for them for prosperity and hope, but instead you passively enslaved them like every other absolute monarchy in history. Your decisions…are sinful, and your people pay for everything you did. Your colonies were the flagships of your materialism and militaristic dominance, so I destroyed them, but only 5 of them. And like I said, I could bury you a hundred times and I never would succeed…no…I wanted you to see it, to feel what it's like, to enslave millions for your own power."

He stopped for a moment as he crossed his arms "Today, 52 million people in Britannia exist in somber distress, tyrannized by your actions. And your highness, your war machines are no more. Your economical power is crippled, and you cannot support Britannia or any other colony alone with this. I can only apologize for what you're about to go through, but otherwise, farewell." Ichika then ended communications with Cecilia as the announcer quickly announced the results.

"The war is a stalemate." The announcer announced.

"Ichika, why aren't you fighting back? You have the upper hand against the Britannian army." Maya asked in confusion from Ichika's refusal as she brought communications together with Ichika.

"Well, as you don't see from this area, I've already defeated Britannia economically, and I don't want to defeat it in a second way in the same war. My military is already weak as it is, and it's not enough to fully invade Britannia." Ichika replied truthfully as he uncrossed his arms and put them to his sides.

"How the hell could you be defeating Britannia twice?!" Houki yelled at him as she ran up from behind him up on the control platform.

"Because like post-World War 1 Germany, it became already weak enough with a shrunken military and an inflated economy." Ichika replied with a true historical trivia.

"But to give up when coming that close?"

"Not every war is meant to be won, nor can it be lost…for now…" said Ichika as he saw the students on the podiums leaving as the battle-zone down below started deleting itself as to end the war from here. In a few moments, the systems on the control platform were shutting down as the battle-zone was completely deleted, leaving nothing but a gigantic computer grid down below.

-0-


End file.
